The Adventures of Sora part 1
by Hyrule-girl89
Summary: After the events of dream drop distance Kairi goes missing so Sora must travel to new worlds to find her. This time Sora find himself in the events of Hyrule Warriors! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

so I am writing this with my friend who write stories on wattpad her user name is Rose-cinderella22 so if you like this check out her other stories. She will be posting this story there as well! I will tell who write each chapter at the beginning. we do not own any right to any characters that are in here unless we decide to put pcs in here later! hope you enjoy! PS if you know who the person in the dream is do not spoil it for others!

Sora POV

I was surrounded by darkness. I turned and looked around to try to figure out what was going on then I heard Kairi scream "Sora!" And I was suddenly in a strange room that I didn't recognize. In front of me was a man in a suit with his back to me with a huge M on the wall in front of him. He then let out an evil laugh as he started to turn around but before I could see his face there was a bright light and I heard Kairi's voice "Sora wake up!" And I woke up to Kairi standing over me with a smile. "You'll never become a keyblade master if you just sleep all day." "We'll that's how Riku became one!" I pointed out! "I saved you from becoming a seeker of darkness that is how I became one it just so happens that we were both asleep while it happened." Riku retorted. "Hey don't forget that I helped!" Ax... I mean Lea said. "How about we go start our training. Come on Sora!" Kairi said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off.

I blushed and decided that today was the day... I was finally going Kairi how I feel about her!


	2. Chapter 2

so here is chapter 2 I wrote this one again and will probably be finishing it up till the part with legend of zelda is fine then my friend will take the next part and we will see what happens from there anyway the part with Zelda is coming soon I promise just need to take maybe one more chapter after this to set up the story. again we do not own any right to any titles or characters beyond and OC that may or may not be in the story later they all belong to their respective owners. hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Sora POV

After we had trained for a little while Kairi and I stoped to take a break and sat down in the steps outside of Yen Sid's tower. "I still have a long way to go before I catch up with you Sora." Kairi said. "You're doing great Kairi! You'll be ready for the battle with Xehanort in no time!" I replied.I suddenly found myself thinking about that dream I had and must have missed something Kairi said because when I finally as able to pay attention to what was going on Kairi said "Sora you seemed a bit distracted today. What's going on?" "I had a weird dream last night. It was kinda scary... you were in trouble and there was a guy I have never seen before and he had this evil laugh. Kairi last time I had a weird dream was when the Heartless first showed up on our island and this whole thing began. What if something huge is about to happen?" I said. "Or what if it is just a bad dream because you are worried about the battle with Xehanort?" Kairi asked. "I suppose you could be right. I just don't want anything to happen to you because I..." I froze was I really about to do this? What if she didn't feel the same way about me? What if this ruined our friendship? What if she liked Riku?! Would that ruin my friendship with Riku as well? "You what Sora?" Kairi asked "ILOVEYOUKAIRI!" I blurt out before I could stop myself. Kairi looked shocked at first then smiled and giggled. Now I've done it I just made a fool of myself. " I love you too Sora." Kairi said. "Wait really?!" I asked in total shock. Just then I heard Riku laughing. "I was wondering how long it would take before you to admit that to each other! Well pay up Lea! You owe me 50 munny now!" Riku said. They had been standing there the whole time eating some sea salt ice cream! "Did you guys seriously make bets on how long it would take?" I asked and I got up but as I did my paints got caught on something and got a slight tear in them "well looks like I need to see the Flora, Fauna and Maryweather now." I sighed. "I'll come with you maybe I can help keep them from taking all day to pick a color by talking them into pink!" Riku said. "What?! no! don't you dare Riku!" I said as I started walking tword the tower. "I'm coming too this should be fun to watch." Lea said. " well then I'm gonna talk them into giving you a full make over!" I said to Riku as he laughed. " are you coming Kairi?" I asked. "I think I'm going to stay here and train but you got to tell me about it when you get back!" Kairi said with a laugh. "Alright I promise!" I said and I turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it! the next chapter the story of Hyrule warriors will finally begin. there is another hint to who is behind this in this chapter but again please don't spoil it for those who may not figure it out if you do! I still do not own any right to these characters except for any OF that may or may not be in there later :(

Sora POV

After about 5 hours my pants were finally repaired and looked the same as the did before. I went back outside to check on Kairi but when I got out there she was gone. I was about to go inside thinking that maybe she was there and I had missed her but then I notes an envelope in the ground I picked it up and looked at it and it had my name on it but it wasn't Kairi's handwriting. I opened it to find Kairi's necklace and a note that said "If you want to see her again come and find me. The game is on. -M" I instantly thought of my dream. Whoever it was that I had seen had Kairi! She was in danger! "Riku! Kairi's in trouble!" I yelled as I ran back inside holding the letter. A few minutes later we were standing in front of Yen Sid and he was examining the letter. "It would seem that whoever kidnapped Kairi is from another world she could be anywhere by now." He's said with a worried voice. "We need to go find her!" I said "I think we should split up we can check more worlds that way and hopefully find her faster." Riku suggest. "Riku is right we have no idea what kind of danger she may be in we need to find her quickly and once you find her you can contact the others to come help if need be." Yen Sid agreed. "Alright let's get going the sooner the better!" I said. Riku Lea and I each went to our own Gummi ships and took off. Soon afterwards I found a world called Hyrule and decided that was as good a place to start as any. As I was landing I said "I will find you Kairi, I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a longer chapter but I had fun writing it. Hyrule Warriors is a fun game and I have been playing it while waiting for Breath of the wild to release. speaking of witch I have thought of a way I can maybe out breath of the wild into a later part of the story so let me know if you think we should and I will talk with my friend and see if we can make it happen! it looks like it will have a awesome story so that shouldn't be a problem! anyway I do not own any right to these characters except for any OC that we might add later.

Sora POV

As I exited my Gummi ship I noticed something seemed very wrong, this part of the world seemed desolate and evil. I knew I had to find Kairi but if this world was in danger I needed to help. Maybe whoever was behind this had Kairi. I went to see if I could find anyone. After walking for a while I stumbled across an army with a small group of people that stood out from the rest. One of them was a guy dressed mostly in green with a blue and red scarf he carried a sword and shield. Another was a girl with blue hair in a high ponytail that hung to the side and she was holding a book that made me think that perhaps she was some sort of sorcerers. Another one kinda reminded me of Yuffi as she looked kinda like a ninja but she had a sword that was about as big as Cloud's. The final one had most of her face covered and had some kunai and a harp. I approached them deciding that maybe they could help me. "Excuse me do you on whats going on here?" I asked. The girl with blue hair looked at me than gasped. "That's the keyblade! Maybe you could help us!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Then she realized that I had no Idea what was going on yet and said "Oh I'm sorry! I'm Lana and this Is Link, Impa and Sheik. We are trying to stop Cia from destroying Hyrule. It's a bit of a long story but I'm from the same magical clan as Cia which is how I knew about the Keyblade." Lanna quickly explained. "Not to mention that our Princess Zelda has gone missing.So this is the keybearer it is great that you showed up when you did we could use all the help we can get. Having served the royal family of Hyrule I have heard many stories of Keybearers and what they have done. Though some can not be trusted I feel that you are not one of those who bring distruction." Impa said. Then a fairy that was hiding in Link's hat came out and said "I agree with Impa he seems nice! Oh I'm Proxy by the way Link doesn't speek much so.I usually do the talking for him." Link smiled and nodded in agreement. "My name is Sora! Alright I'll help you. Maybe Zelda is with Kairi." I answered. "Alright well let's go beT Cia!" Lana said we then entered a small room not too far away. "This will be our Base." Impa said. "Alright so what do we do now?" I asked. "Well there are two keeps that are essential for us to have if we want to stand a chance at winning." Lana said as she pulled out a map. "They are these two." She then proceeded to point out two keeps on the map first we need to take those then we can go after Cia." "Alright so how about Link and I go after this keep and Impa and Sheik go for the other one." I said point at a keep that she had pointed out. " sounds good to me and I will stay here and guard the base unless you need me. Oh wait just a minuit." Lana said before she cast a spell. "This spell will allow us to comunticate with eachother and call for help if we need it." We then went to take the keeps. As we were just about there Impa said "Sheik I think I am needed elsewhere!" "Wait Impa you can't just let Sheik do that on her own!" I said. "I'll go help her." Lana said. After battling for a while we were able to take the keeps and we made our way to the steps when we heard a evil voice "we'll looks like you got the Keybearer to help you it won't make a difference though! Well are you coming I don't like people lingering at my doorstep maybe I should send a welcome party for you!" Then a hoard of monsters appeared in front of us. After we fought our way through them we noticed some thorny vines blocking the stairs."we'll have to find another way around." Impa said."hang on let me try something." I said as I summoned my keyblade then I cut through them with ease. Behind it was a locked gate. "I take it that the keyblade can handle that as well." Lana said. I smiled and said "Well it wouldn't be much of a key if it couldn't " and unlocked the gate. After fighting more enemies and cutting through some more comes we made it to the top where Cia was. "Well how nice of you to bring the triforce of courage to me she said before turning around and casting a spell that Lana dodged and I was just out of reach of but it got Link Impa and Sheik, and something started glowing on sheik and Links hands. "Sheik thats..." Lana started. "Oh look you brought me the triforce of wisdom as well." Cia laughed. "Link run!" Lana yelled as the spell was released and Cia claimed the two triangles that came out of Sheik and Links hands. I ran at Cia ready to attack but Lana grabbed my hood and stoped me. "She has the compeleted triforce right now we aren't ready to take her on yet!" I decided to take Lana's word for that and we took off running. After a while we noticed that the land seemed to be changing. "Everyone gather around me!" Lana yelled then she threw her book into the air jumped and caught it and came down casting a spell that protected us from Cia' s magic. "What's going on?" I asked Lana since she seemed to know the most here. "Cia opend the gate of souls and created portals to certain times in the past of Hyrule we have to close them if we want any chance of defeating her." She explained. Thinking back to Riku's suggestion for finding Kairi I said "We should split up into three groups and each close a portal" "Alright I will go through the portal that goes to the era of twilight. Link why don't you go to the portal to skyloft?" Lana suggested. "Then I will go through the one that leads to the era of tbe hero of time." Impa said "Sheik, Sora where do you two want to go?" Lana asked. "I will go with Impa." Sheik said. To which Impa looked surprised. After thinking on this I said. "I'll go with Link" "Alright it is settled then we close our portals then meet back here." Impa said. Then we all split up and went through each portal that we had chosen.


End file.
